Was It All A Mistake?
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Updated! After Danny and Sam reunite they run into more problems! Will they make it through these problems? And will they ever get married to each other? Or will they be torn apart, this time forever? Read & Review Please!
1. The Grad Party

_**Was It All A Mistake?**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**_

_**Note: For those who think I stole the idea from PokeShipperDesiree for her idea for her story and title, I NEVER because she's ME! Coolness? Alrighty then, here we go.**_

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Chapter One: The Grad Party!**

Sam's P.O.V

_We all make mistakes. Everyday. Everyone makes em right? Right! I mean most of them won't really make that much of a change in your life right? Well, Danny Fenton and I, Sam Manson made one of the biggest mistakes anyone could make but then again, I really don't know if it was all a mistake. I ended up finally confessing my love to Danny because of this mistake and it turned out that he loved me back and we are now a couple because of this mistake. Although we're having a hard time living up to our mistake, something preicous came out of it... our love and something, rather someone else._

_The story of how this all happened is rather amusing to many and exciting to others. Some judge us for our mistake, but those people have no right because nobody's perfect and God still loves us. Just because we made this mistake doesn't mean we're as not special as anyone nor does it mean that we've changed ... well, yeah, we have changed but that's besides the point._

_Danny and I have grown up a lot because of this mistake. Both of us have become more responsable and along with that our love for each other has grown into a very strong passion for each other, which is really wonderful and amazing._

_So, Was It All A Mistake? That's a question that neither Danny or I can honestly answer. Why? Because there was some bad points I guess but there's of a lot good points there as well._

_Anyway, I'm sure you're all curious about what went on and what the heck I'm talking about so I'll tell you. It all started about sixteen months ago..._

Flashback.

Normal P.O.V

Danny Fenton and his best friend Sam Manson danced at their grad, smiling at each other as they did so. They had both finally graduated from Casper High and was both really pleased and proud of themselves and each other. It was the "Dance With Classmate" at the grad and of course, Danny and Sam, whom was sercretly in love with each other but was too wussy to tell each other didn't, ended up dancing with each other. Their other best friend, Tucker Foley was dancing with his six month long girlfriend, Valerie Gray, who turned out to be surprisingly nice, once you got to know her. So the thiro had turned into a foursome, but it was all good.

Sam smiled at Danny and stared deeply into his pale blue eyes. "You know Danny..." Sam began to say. "I can't believe we're finally graduating, I mean it's amazing. The both of us is about to turn eighteen and all that. It's just so wonderful and what better way to celebrate it than dancing with my best friend," Sam couldn't say no more. She really wanted to confess her feelings but she didn't have the nerve to do that. So, she just stuck with the wole "You're my best friend," thing.

Danny smiled and blushed. "Thanks Sam," he said. "Hey, you wanna go to Tucker's party?" Danny suggested. The song was over and Danny and Sam was just stood up there drinking punch and at that moment, that wasn't really the way to be celebrating one of the greatest acievements of your life. Okay, yeah, sure Danny had found his missing song, went a week without falling of tripping in the halls of Casper High AND he managed to get above a ninety on a Biology test but that's besides the point. Danny wanted to really celebrate graduation with Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement with Danny's suggestion. "Sure," she said. "Sounds good to me," She hooked her arm around Danny and they walked out of the school together. They walked down the street together and which every passing person they would get an, "Aw..." or, "They're the cutest couple ever..." which made both Danny and Sam blush. Sam looked at Danny and studied how hot he looked in the tux. Over the past three years Danny's body had gotten quite muscular and he had learned to brush his hair neatly.

Danny started to gaze at Sam. She had grown into quite the young lady. She had a great figure which was cover by her silky lavender dress, which was sleeveless and it was low-cut. The bottom of the dress dragged a bit on the ground covering her feet. Sam's hair was no longer short, it was now long and very silky. It was still the same black colour but seems tonight was Sam's grad, her hair was up in a buns with a few strans of hair left down which were curled. Sam had on some lavander eye shadow and some purple lipstick. She also had some silver earrings in her ears that Danny gave her one year also with the silver necklace with a friendship locket on it that Danny had also given her.

They both slowly walked down the street to Tucker's home and they walked in, and to their surpirse they found a lot of people at Tucker's. Everyone was drunk and some was passed out. Tucker was in the center, making out with Valerie and drinking as well. The music was blasting. Danny looked at Sam and took her hand as they both walked over to Tucker and he looked at them. "Wow, are you guys finally a couple?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Sam both just blushed. "No," Danny yelled, letting go of Sam's hand. Then he walked over and grabbed a couple of beers and handed Sam one, who accepted it. Then they bust open the caps and drank. After a couple of beers, Danny and Sam went upstairs to one of the guestrooms and they drank some capane and they talked to each other. It was getting really late and the party had died down to just Tucker in his room with Valerie and Danny and Sam in the guestroom. They had put on a CD and listen to some slow music and one again the danced. After awhile they drank some more capane until they was finally drunk enough to not know what was really going on.

Sam smiled at Danny and pushed him down on the guestroom bed. She jumped ontop of him and started to kiss him passionately. Danny, who was drunk, but whom would of enjoyed it anyway, kissed back until they both ran out of breath, "Wow..." Danny said.

Sam smiled. "I want you to make love to me..." Sam told Danny. "Right here, right now..."

Danny smiled. "I'd thought you'd never ask," he said.

Sam smiled and blushed as she felt Danny kissed her neck and sucking it in one area for a matter of minutes in order to leave his mark. Then his kisses warndered up to her lips as they blossomed into another passionate kiss.

Now it was Sam's turn to leave her mark on Danny. After doing so they met into another passionate kiss before the heat between the two teenagers got even more intense as they got ever so close to making love.

End Of Chapter One

Okay, I'm not the one to discribe 'Sexual Content'- alright? So there! Um, I'm not someone who drinks so if this what a drinking party is like then I'm sorry to those who know, I'm not perfect, nobody is. Well, I hope someone liked it. Review people! Please?

Also, as for 'Chemistry' . . . I will be adding chapters eventually, but as you can tell, I don't really leave it at cliffhangers so . . . there's really no need for a quick updates, if you know what I mean . . . . . but I promise you, there will be more to come.


	2. Complications

**Was It All A Mistake**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

**Chapter Two: Complications**

Normal P.O.V

The next morning, Sam was the first one to wake up. She first opened her eyes to see a fully naked Danny, which caused her to jump out of the bed right away. She couldn't remember a thing about the night before and Sam was really shocked and kind of sacred. 'What the?" she looked down and noticed that she was fully naked as well. Jumping back into bed Sam covered herself up with one of the silkly sheets and she also pulled one over Danny before waking him up. She could of just took off, got dressed and went home without saying a word to Danny, but then again she did notice that Danny had hickies on his neck and she had noticed, by looking in a nearby mirror, that she also had them, and she knew that eventually Danny would figure out something had happend between them and it wasn't like Sam to keep secrets from Danny. Besides for that fact, Sam was actually happy to wake up naked in bed with a naked Danny. She knew that could only mean one thing - she had lost her virginity to Danny Fenton, the love of her life! "Danny, wake up," Sam said while shaking.

Danny slowly opened his beautiful pale blue eyes and the first thing he saw was Sam looking at him. She kind of had a concerned look on her face but that wasn't waht shocked him. Why was Sam there with him. "Hey Sam what are you... Oh my goodness!" Danny had just noticed what Sam had found out. "What the heck happened last night?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow, grabbing the sheet he was covered in and jumping out of the bed.

Sam blushed. "Danny, I can't remember anything from last night, but I'm pretty sure that I know what happend and I'm pretty sure that you do too," she said.

Danny blushed. "Oh my goodness," he said sitting back down on the bed. He looked at Sam. He couldn't believe it... he had lost his virginity... but at least it was to Sam, the love of his life ... but she didn't know that. Oh well! "So, what do we do about this?" he asked.

Sam looked at Danny. "I don't know, I think maybe we should keep this a secret, if you know what I mean," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But listen, just because this happend I want you to know that I want us to remain Best Friends Forever,"

Sam smiled and hugged Danny, totally forgetting that the only thing that was seprating thier naked bodies was a couple of silk sheets that easily slipped off the upper parts of their bodies. Sam quickly pulled her sheet back up and blushed. She broke the hug and she covered her full body up, went to a nearby bathroom, changed into her clothes and went home, without saying goodbye to Danny. That's when Sam started to feel depressed. _I know that things are going to be different between Danny and I now I just know it. I already feel so weird around him... and I know it's because I love him and that ... it's just so ... it's so weird now ... my life is all messed up because of some drunken night ... I am NEVER going drinking again ... never ever..._ When she arrived home, she ran up to her bedroom and she lid down on her bed and fell alsleep. She didn't want anything to do with Danny right now, although she loved him, she felt right weird around him now.

Danny was in his room on his computer. Sam had left Tucker's without saying a word. Danny knew that she must of felt akward around him because he felt the same way. He didn't want things to be like this, like he told Sam. He didn't want anything to change between them but Danny just had the feeling that things were changing. So, he decided to call Sam. Unfortunately, he got the answering machine and didn't want to leave a message, so he took out his computer and got onto his email account. He had some new emails, from cousins and some friends but none was from Sam, so after clicking the 'New Message' button, Danny started writing Sam an email.

_Hey Sam_

_Okay, I know I said I don't want anything to change between us and Sam, I don't, but it seems like it might. I don't want to lose you Sam. Please know that. We need to go on with our lives and forget about last night. It was all a mistake. Okay? Well, I got to go. Hope to talk to you later. Bye!_

_Danny_

Danny clicked the 'Send' button and then he played his favourite online game, Doom for a few hours until his mother called him downstairs for supper. Danny wasn't really in the mood for eatting so he sat down at the kitchen table and just played with his food. All he could think about was Sam and what happend. He was kind of happy that it did happen but what if it changed things between him and Sam. He just couldn't stand the thought of it. Danny was the onyl one left at the table and it was well past supper and Jazz was worried about her little brother so she went into the kitchen and sat down by him.

"Jazz, what do you want?" Danny questioned.

"I want to know what's wrong little bro? You've been acting strange all day," Jazz questioned Danny. She was always minding Danny's buiness which really ticked Danny off. He knew that she was only trying to help but soemtimes he wished that Jazz would just back off. Maybe he should go goth like Sam and then Jazz would get the message.

"Nothing Jazz," Danny asked her question. "Nothing that I am going to discuss with you,"

"Danny listen. I just finished two years of college and I went through many problems in high school... I've probably went through everythign you did so why can't you talk to me?" Jazz asked.

"Because it's something that I can't tell you ... yet and I might never tell you. Now I'm going out," Danny said, grabbing his jacket and his wallet. Danny left the house and he walked down the street. He didn't feel like taking his awesome electric skooder tonight. He went into the Nasty Burger and to his surprise he found Sam there with Tucker. Danny walked over to them. "Hey guys," he greeted them. "How come nobody called me?" he asked.

Sam looked at Danny and got up to leave. "I'm going home now Danny..." she said. Then she started to leave the Nasty Burger but Danny followed her. When they was both outside Sam started to run but Danny grabbed her arm. "Sam, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

Sam looked at Danny. "Don't act like you don't know Danny," she said in a very ticked off tone.

Danny cocked up an eyebrow. "Sam, listen, I'm sorry about last night... it was all a mistake... we can forget about it all..." he said.

Sam glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Just shut up Danny," she yelled. And with that Sam ran home and Danny just walked to his place and went up to his room. He didn't know what to think of Sam's behaviour._ What has gotten into her? _Danny thought. _I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I? Because if I did .. wait what did I do wrong? I thought we made up but it seems as if we didn't it's like ... oh crap... Sam and I's friendship is ruined... what am I going to do? _Danny was on his bed thinking all about the way Sam acted. He didn't know what to do so he called Sam's house and once again he got the machine. He hung up the phone and he decided to see if Sam wrote him back from earlier today but she never, so Danny decided to write her again and he hoped that this time he would get a reply. He wrote:

_Dear Sam_

_Okay! I am now CONFUSED. What the heck did I do wrong? Sam, I'm sorry about last night, it will be forgotten okay? Don't be mad. I'm sorry it happend. I swear I would turn back time if I could. Please Sam, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Please reply to me I want us to still be BFF._

_-Danny_

Danny clicked the 'Send' button and then he went to sleep. He couldn't do anything else. He was too worried about his relationship with Sam but that's when he got his ghost breath, "Just great," Danny muttered. Then he wnet ghost and took off to fight some ghost booty.

Sam was home reading the two emails that Danny wrote her. Tears were built up in her eyes. "A mistake? He wants to forget about it?" she complained. "I guess I know he does feel the same way but then again, maybe I should tell him how I feel.." Sam had acted the way she did because she was hurt. Danny saying it was a mistake tore her up inside. She loved Danny, and she wanted him to be her boyfriend but she didn't know how he felt about her ... yet!

The next day was Sunday. Sam had gotten up early to go to church. She was a goth, but just because you're a goth doesn't mean your not welcomed in church. No matter who you are, your still welcomed in God's house and God loves everyone. It was only lately that Sam had started to attend church services and such and when the Pastor got up and started to preach about drinking and sex. Sam almost broke down. She didn't know what to do. She felt so bad for she had down Friday night. Anyway, the Pastor went on about that getting pregnany while your young can ruin your life and all of that. She also learnt more about the fact that sex before marriage was a sin. Sam didn't know what to do ... it was tearing her up inside and she wanted to be better and that's when she did it. She gave her heart to the Lord and got saved. She knew that things would be eaier as a chirstian and she was right. Although Sam still had he problems at least she felt better than what she would if she wasn't a christian.

Danny had spend his Sunday wondering about Sam. Danny's wasn't into church or anything like that. He didn't have anything against it but he didn't attend church much. Sometimes he went with Sam but that was it. Now that Sam was giving him the cold shoulder and he didn't know why, he didn't plan on going church that day, he didn't know what to say to Sam. He knew that he would have to face her the next day but then he would be ready to ask her why she was acting this way and he was going to try to fix things between them. But Danny didn't tell Tucker what was going on.

Monday morning finally came, and for the first time in Daniel Fenton's life, he was exctied about it. He had planned to talk to Sam before classes. He had told Tucker that there was something going on and Tucker had helped to set it up so that Sam would meet Danny by her locker an extra twenty minutes before class. Tucker told Sam that it was he who wanted to talk to her so that way she wouldn't know it was Danny and not show up. Danny walked up to Sam's locker and sure enough there was Sam. "Hey.." he said greeting her.

Sam looked at Danny. "What are you doing here? Tucker's suppose to meet me, not you," she said.

"Actually I got him to lie to you so then we could talk," Danny said.

Sam glared at Danny. "We have nothing what-so-ever to talk about," she started to walk away but Danny grabbed her arm.

"Listen Sam, I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm going to find out. I'm worried Sam, I don't want to lose you, you mean a lot to me, you're my best friend," Danny said, he almost started to cry and didn't really care if Sam seen him or not.

Sam looked deeply into Danny, watery, pale blue eyes. The eyes that she loved so much. "Your best friend? Danny what about Friday night how can you just forget that we made love how can you just forget it?" Sam started to cry.

Danny just hugged her. "Sam, we can just forget it because it was all a mistake and it didn't mean a thing.." he said.

Sam pulled away from Danny and slapped him across the face.

Danny looked at Sam. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"For being such a jerk. Friday night didn't mean a thing to you? It was all a mistake that you made love to me and you just want us to forget about it?" Sam freely yelled. Nobody else was around so she didn't mind saying it loudly.

"Well... erm... why are you saying all this, it's like, it's almost like..."Danny shuttered. He couldn't get any words out.

"What Danny?" Sam yelled putting her hands on her hips. "That it met something to me? That I love you? You know what Danny, it met everything to me. I'm glad I lost my virginity to you and I love you with all of my heart and it kills me that this means nothing to you. I feared for years that you wouldn't love me back and now I know that all my fears are coming true," Sam broke dpwn crying and ran down the hall.

"Sam wait!" A shocked Danny yelled chasing her down the hall. Sam actually loved him? Wow! And he loved her back. He just needed to catch up to her and tell her. He just had to. Maybe this fixing things up thing could be a lot better than he thought but right now he had to fix Sam's broken heart and he knew that he could do that.

Okay, rather a weird ending for the chapter and sorry it sucked and took so long but I rushed it. Anyway, I'm going to try my best next chapter. And this is far from over. As for Chemistry, that's coming along S-L-O-W-L-Y! Anyway, I'm outtie.

Desiree

DannynSam4life


	3. More Problems

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Three: More Problems**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

Danny's heart kept beating faster and faster as he chased Sam down the main hall in Caspter High. Passing right by the main office and out the front door. Sam had ran out of the school parking lot and sat down on a nearby bench. She was tired and upset at the same time. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She was heart-broken. Friday night had meant a lot to her - even though she couldn't remember a thing about it but Danny, all he thought of it was a mistake and he wanted to pass it off. Sam didn't know that Danny really didn't consider it all a mistake deep down inside but he was telling her that because he didn't know how she felt and now that he knew she loved him, things were really confusing.

Sam was alone on the bench for only two minutes before Danny was there. Sam had her head held low and didn't have a sweet clue that anyone was nearby. She keep on crying and crying, she just couldn't stop but she was trying to calm herself. She only had ten minutes left before first period started and she needed to be ready to face class.

Danny cleared his throat, announing to Sam that he was there and she looked up at him. Danny looked deeply into her water-filled eyes. "Sammie," he said sitting down by her. "Please, don't cry ..." he hugged her tightly. "You totally misunderstood everything," he started to explain. " I onlt said Friday night was a mistake because I was unaware of how you felt and I firgued you wanted to pass it off but Sam, although I can't remember Friday night, I still know that I love you..." he said, whipping away her fading tears.

A smile slowly crept on Sam's tear stained face. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Would I lie to you about my feelings?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded her head 'no'. She knew that Danny would never lie about something like that nor would he ever mess with anyone's feelings, especially hers. Then she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was that her soft lips was locked with Danny's and they shared a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Drat," Sam mumbled. "All the good times always get interrupted.." sje complained.

Danny grabbed her hand. "There's more where that came from," he told her as they walked off to class.

The next few days went fine for the new couple. Yeah, they got teased by the 'oh-so-popular' crowd but did it borther them? No! They were so happy to be together. Tucker and Valerie was realived that Danny and Sam were finally together and they was happy for their friends. When two weeks had finally passed of Sam and Danny being together Sam noticed a change in herself and she knew it wasn't normal.

She was alone in her bedroom when she started to feel an abnormal pain in her stomach. Not knowing what to do she decided to take something for her stomach and then she took a nap, hoping that it would kill the pain. When she woke up later it was gone and she thought nothing more of it until a few days later she got the same pain once again. This time she did the same thing as she did before and everything was fine again, until ...

One week later she started get really strange food carvagings and she didn't know what was going on but it hit her all of a sudden. "Oh no ... it can't be.." she mumbled. She knew that she should talk to Danny about this but they had a little over a month left to finish school and she was really freaking out. She didn't want to worry Danny, especially with finals coming up. He had a hard enough time with school as it was because of him always out fighting ghosts, he didn't need to know the fact that his girlfriend might be pregnant because if he did, studying would probably be the last thing on his mind and he needed to graduate this year, he was planning on going to a college with Sam and if he failed, he would have to stay back in Amity Park for another year and Sam didn't want to do that to him. So, although she didn't know what was going she decided to go out to a drug store, where the workers didn't know her and she picked up a home pregnancy test. When she was in the check-up line she accidently banged into somebody. "Sorry..." Sam said, she reached to pick up the package but the girl she banged into picked it up for her.

"Here," the girl said handing it to Sam. Sam looked at the girl and her jaw dropped. It was Jazz.

"Er thanks," Sam said.

"Sam?" Jazz asked. "Oh my goodness," she looked down at the box. "Sam? Okay, I know this is none of my buiness but does Danny know about this?"

Sam just ignored Jazz. She didn't want to talk to Jazz, not about this. Plus, she haven't even told Danny, so why would she tell his sister before telling him? Not going to happen! Anyway, Sam just told Jazz she didn't want to talk about it and she quickly got checked in, using her credit card that her parents put one thousand dollars a week onto and left the store and ran home. Once again, she had a bad stomach, was it from fear of the fact that Jazz might tell Danny about whar happend in the store, was it the fear of she might be pregnant or was the stomach ache a baby? So many questions that would soon be answered. Sam went into her bathroom and took the test. She only hoped that she would get the results back as negative but when she got the results back, her eyes started to get teary. "Postive.." Sam whispered. "I'm pregnant? Oh no... now I have to tell Danny but I don't want to ruin him passing finals or his career ahead in college, maybe I can run away, maybe... wait... what am I thinking?" Sam broke down. She started crying really hard and she fell to the floor. "This really sucks... life sucks... I hate this... Oh God, why me? Are you going to hate me now.. I know I'm a christian but I done something really, really wrong. What's people going to think of me?" she didn't know who else to talk to so she decided to fix herself up and go talk to the Pastor about her problem.

She slowly walked to the Pastor's house and she rang his doorbell, he was delighted to see Sam but as soon as he noticed that she was upset he automatically got worried. He sat her down on a chair and spoke to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "You know anything you tell me won;t leave this room," he said.

"Well, a few nights, before I got saved I done something I shouldn't have and now my life is ruined and I'm afraid that God won't forgive me," Sam said.

"Sam, God loves you no matter what. He'll forgive you I'm sure and if you just pray to him about your problems he'll help you along the way," the Padtor explained. "Now sweetie, what's your problem?" he asked once again.

"Well, like I said. I made a big mistake. A couple of nights before I got saved, Danny and I went to Tucker's grad party and well, we kind of got drunk and we had sex. Neither one of us thought anything of it and we let it pass by, afterall we did hook up after the whole situtaion but I just found out that I'm pregnant... and I can't tell Danny, I'm too scared.." Sam explained.

"Scared that Danny will leave you? Danny won't do that I' sure. But your problem is huge and you have many people to tell and many people do love you Sam, and I'm here for you all well. God loves you and God will forgive you if you just ask him, but you will have to tell Danny, you have no worries, Danny won't leave you..." The Pastor explained.

"I know that, but I don't want him to get distracted from school, we're suppose to go to college together in the fall, we both have finals to finish up, if we do aweful on them, we'll have to stay here in Amity Park to do graduation year over again. At least, if I keep it a secret Danny will be able to do something with his life," Sam said.

"No Sam. I know this isn't my buiness but you must tell Danny. He has a right to know. I can't tell him, I promised I wouldn't repeat a word but this is serious. You must tell Danny, your parents and Danny's parents need to know as well. Don't you see that keeping this scret is wrong, God doesn't want you to go through this alone, you have Danny and he won't leave you, he'll help you, I know that.." The Pastor tried to convince Sam to tell Danny.

"Well, okay... I'll think about it. But just because I'm thinking about it doesn't mean I'm going to tell Danny forsure," Sam said getting up and walked over to the front door to leave.

The Pastor nodded and waved goodbye to Sam before she left the house. Sam walked down the street with her hands in her jeans pocked. Today she was wearing dark hip huggers with a lavander tone. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt. She was really sick and really scared. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run over to Danny's and tell him about the baby while the other part of her wanted to leave Amity Park. Anyway, Sam wasn't watching where she was going and she banged into somebody else. This time it was Danny. "Oh hi," he greeted her with a kiss. Sam kissed back.

"Sam, I was so worried. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Danny said.

Sam hugged Danny. "Oh really? What's up? Why are you so worried? Ghost troubles?" she asked.

Danny looked at Sam deeply in the eyes. "No Sam. Jazz told me that..."

Short but I'm going to leave it there for now. Hehe... Cliffhanger! Oh well! Please review. It's the good reviews that inspire me to write quicker, lol. Did you like it? I hope somebody did... anybody? lo. TaTa for now. God Bless All! xoxoxo


	4. Secrets

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Four: Secrets**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**Devoted to: Eternity's Shadow**

Sam looked at Danny. She was really scared and upset. Danny knew the truth. Danny knew her secret and that wasn't good. Sam knew that things would be so hard now, Danny would be upset that she never told him right away and he would be upset over the whole situation. He would also be upset that Sam had kept any secret at all from him.

"You should of told me the truth Sam, you know I'll love you no matter what ... you don't need to hide anything, you can talk to me about anything no matter what it is. You're the most important thing in the world to me..." Danny hugged Sam tightly.

Sam hugged Danny back and cried into his shoulder. He didn't seem like he was mad. "Your not mad?" she asked him, sounding really shocked.

Danny looked deeply in Sam's eyes. "Of course not. I know you was just scared to tell me. I can't believe you never told me earlier..." he told Sam.

"I'm sorry, but I was afriad of how it would ruin your life, I mean we go to college next year and finals are coming up and--" Danny cut Sam off.

"Sam," Danny said grabbing her hands. "Listen, I know having depression is hard but that's not going to affect your grades, you have me and you'll always have me," Danny placed his lips on Sam's.

Sam pulled away. "Depression?" Crap! Danny didn't know the truth he thought she - oh no! Sam still had to tell Danny the truth, just great! Jazz had to make up a lie and it wasn't good on Sam. Sam looked at Danny. "Right ... but it's just really, ... sad ..., sometimes," she told Danny. "Can you walk me home, I'm feeling a little sick," Sam said.

Danny grasped Sam's hand and Sam nipped his hand and they walked down the street alone, together. Sam's mind wandered as they passed the houses, she didn't know how long she was able to keep the secret from Danny she just didn't. She was so upset and so sad and oh so very scared. She didn't know what to do. What if Danny got angry at her for not telling him when she suspected she was pregnant? What if he left her?- wait, no he wouldn't do that but the longer she kept the secret, the harder it would get to tell Danny and the bigger the fight would be and the more Danny would be hurt ... but Sam just couldn't bring herself to tell Danny what was wrong. There was no way she could tell him - not yet anyway.

When they got to Sam's house, Sam gave Danny a long kiss before going inside and then she walked slowly upstairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and started to cry. "My life's a mess and I know that Danny will hate me when I tell him and then things will be worst," Sam said to herself. She finally fell alsleep until she was awaken by her 'wake-up call'. She quickly got a shower and got ready for school. She wasn't in a good mood at all and she was afriad that Danny would find out her secret anytime now. She had already starting gaining a little weight but it wouldn't be noticable to most people in the school but Danny would soon notice. Danny noticed even the smallest changes in Sam. Sam's outfit for today consisted of black jeans and a lavander tank top with a thin black zip-up hooded sweater. She grabbed her books and left her house without even eatting anything for breakfast. She ran out her door and walked down the street without even looking where she was going. She ended up colliding with someone, whuch caused her to fall fault on her face and when she looked up she saw Danny. "Danny?"

Danny quickly helped Sam up and hugged her. "Oh Sammie, I'm so sorry..." he said.

"No Danny honey, it's really all my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," Sam said in a low voice. Her stomach was paining like crazy and she tried to hide the fact that she was sick, weither it was from not eatting or morning sickness she didn't know...or maybe it was the guilt she was feeling from hiding this secret from Danny.

The school day went on normal until lunchtime when Sam broke down at the lunch table while Danny was talking to her about "I'm sure glad I got some like you I can trust, I know you'd never lie to me or keep anything from me. Sammie, I'll never lie to you and I'll never keep anything from you, I want our relationship to have no lies or no secrets, okay?" Danny asked her. That's when Sam started to cry and Danny didn't know why. "Sammie, honey what's wrong?" he asked.

Sam just got up and ran out of the caferteria. She ran down the hall and out the door. She wasn't staying in school. She was going home so she could avoid Danny - yeah, like that was going to work. Anyway, when she arrived home she ran upstairs to her bedroom and she went to her computer. She decided to look up things on teen pregnancy and she also looked up for ways to escape Amity. She was going to go on a trip and leave this place and get away from Danny, not because she didn't love him because she loved him with all of her heart but because she couldn't live with the guilt of lying to the one man that she loved. She was really scared and really upset. After a few hours of being alone she heard her phone rang and she answered it, it was Danny of course.

"Danny, why are you calling me?" Sam asked him.

"Well Sam, you're my girlfriend, you ran out of the school crying, don't you think that's reason enough and I shouldn't have a reason to call you, I love you and you love me," Danny said.

Tears poured down Sam's face. "Yeah... about that, I'm sorry, I just got a little overwhemled, that's all and I have been feeling really depressed lately and well..." Sam said.

"Sam. Listen, you have me. Don't run away from me, I love you Sam, and I don't want you to go through this alone," Danny said.

"Fine," Sam snapped.

"What's wrong, I thought that was the right thing to say," Danny was confused.

"Sorry, mood swings... ah crap, I'm hungry. I want pickles dumped in ice cream," Sam said.

"Ah Sam, you okay? You hate that. Remember when Jazz was pregnant before she lost her baby, she tried to convice you to eat that?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah but I'm..." Sam started to say but stopped. Here was her chance.

Okay, so that's the end of Chapter Four. Um... I'm about to start Chapter Five but with let's see 3 assignments and a test to study... not easy. Well, ta-ta for now.

Desiree


	5. And The Truth Is

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Five: And the Truth is...?**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

Sam clutched the phone tightly. It was now her chance to tell Danny the big secret that she oh-so-despertly wanted to tell him before it was too late to do so, before the secret that she kept inside of her belly ruined her relationship with Danny. The secret was already tearing her up inside and it really had caused to be dianosed with depression. Her future was so foggy and Sam couldn't see no sunshine what-so-ever shining through. "I'm not pregnant, I've just got this weird craving for some reason," Sam flat out lied. Tears pouring from her lavander eyes while doing so. That only made the secret worst, now Danny was going to be really upset when he foud out.

Danny laughed. "I know that silly, you wouldn't keep something like that from me, I know that. Anyway, let's go out somewhere and have fun. I noticed that we haven't done that for quite sometime, and I want our relationship to be full of good times and happy memories," he said.

Sam decided that she would go out. She needed something to cheer her up and she knew that Danny knew how to do that, - pretty well. So, she told Danny that she would meet him by the Nasty Burger but he told her that he'd pick her up and that they wasn't going to no fast food resturant, he was going to take her somewhere speical. Somewhere really nice. He flew over to her place and picked her up. He took her our to this resturant and they had a pleasant VEGETARIAN meal and then Danny flew Sam up to a grassy hill. "Sam, do you know why this is my favourite spot?" Danny asked Sam, putting his arm around her while kissing her neck.

"I don't know honey," Sam replied. "Why?"

"Well, don't you remember, this is the pot where you and I first met," Danny told Sam.

"Oh yeah, I remember we was both on like three of something and our mothers also met here and that's how they became such good friends, I can remember that day for some reason ... it was so long along but that day is so clear to me, probably because it's the day I met you..." Sam said.

Danny blushed and kissed Sam on the lips who gladly and fully kissed him back, sliding her touch inside his mouth and he doing the same. The last month or so they had become extremly close. They would do everything together but with Sam's secret there wasn't many romantic moments like thse for them. Sam decided to enjoy this moment because she knew that when her secret did come out, she would lose Danny- maybe. But Sam was a little excited about the baby. She loved little kids and she was really happy her love for Danny, although she was drunk, had created such a precious soon-to-be life. She had already started buying baby supplies online with her credit card, she never really used her credit that much so she had a lot of cash on there from all of her allowances.

Danny broke the kiss and smiled at Sam. "Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Danny. You're so wonderful ... you're the greatest person I know and I'll always love you... remember that Danny... never forget it ... no matter what happens, no matter what I do, I love you," Sam started to cry now. She was happy for a little while but now she started thinking about the secret again and she couldn't bring herself to get her mind off of it.

Danny put his arms around Sam. "Okay Sam, there's something more than your depression ... there has got to be something, I can tell it in your eyes ... please tell me.." Danny looked at Sam, he could tell she was hiding something - and it was about time that he did.

"Danny, I'm not hiding anything it's just that I -- okay, I am hiding something but it's nothing important, it's just a surprise I have for you, that's all," Sam half-lied. Her pregnant WOULD be a surprise so there. It wasn't a TOTAL lie but still it WAS a lie. Anyway, she didn't want to tell Danny she was pregnant, although things were getting harder and harder and her pregnancy was getting more noticable, she still hadn't brought herself to tell Danny the truth.

Three Weeks Later

School was out. Danny was talking about them going to college together and they both got into the same college and Danny had already started to pack and so did Sam. Sam had decided that although she was preganant she'd still move away with Danny, they was planning on living together and because they were BOTH now christians they had seperate rooms. Danny was still oblvious to Sam's pregnancy but he had noticed Sam had gained an abnormal amount of weight the past two months and he knew it wasn't what you would call A LOT of weight on a girl but where Sam was so small before, he noticed her weight gain but dared not to ask Sam about it. Why? Danny knew most girls HATED it when guys commented on girls weight and although Sam wasn't like most girls, Danny was still worried that he may offend her. Danny never told Sam, but he still suspected she was keeping something from him but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He was afriad he would be wrong and that he would upset Sam for asking such a thing.

They had most of their packing done but wasn't going to leave for another two weeks or so. They didn't want to leave Amity Park right away. So it was one of those nice sunny evenings with a light cool breeze while Sam and Danny were walking down the street holding hands. All Sam could think about was the fact that she still had to tell Danny the truth that she was pregnant and she worried about what his reacton would be. She knew all the worrying would do her no could and possible harm to the baby so didn't think about it as much and she tried to move on. She had managed to keep herself under control MOST of the time but sometimes she still got really upset over the fact that she was hiding it from Danny. Danny was a really good boyfriend and he was so swet and truthful and trustworthy and loyal and Sam felt really bad for mistreating him, she felt bad for not giving him the respect he deserves, but then again, she WAS under a lot of pressure herself.

The sun was starting to set and Sam was walking a little ahead of Danny but she wasn't to far away, she was still close enough to him to have her fingers on her left hand intertwined with Danny's. She wasn't really paying attension to where she was going she was just thinking about Danny and when she would tell him and she didn't want to upset herself so she just thought about how wonderful Danny was. Not knowing the surroundings that was ahead of her she ended up tripping in a crack on the sidewalk. "Ahhh!" she yelled but she felt a pair of hand nip her stomach, protecting her from falling down. Danny did provent Sam from falling down but he nipped her stomach a little too hard. "Danny, don't nip to hard... you might hurt the baby!" Sam yelled without realzing what she reavealed, but when she did covered her mouth with her right hand. "Danny.. I.."

"WHAT?" Danny questioned.

Whoot! Whoot! I just wrote this up and it's a cliffhanger. Like it? Hate it? lol... so now Danny knows... what will he do... and how will he react.. I'll try my best to write is whenever I gets a night off. Gotta Book It. Loves y'all. God Bless. XOXO! **Sorry So Short... hopefully it's longer Next Time!**


	6. The Truth All Comes Out FINALLY!

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 6: The Truth All Comes Out... FINALLY!**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

****

Sam looked deeply into Danny's pale blue eyes. The expression on his face was a mixture of shock and he looked scared but most of all, Sam's greatest fear was true, Danny looked angry. "Samantha Annie Manson! What the heck did you just say?" Danny questioned Sam, but he said it in a very angry tone this time.

Tears started to built up in Sam's lavander eyes. She tried to hide them but she couldn't. One minute she was calm but the next, the tears flowed from her eyes like water flowing from a waterfall. "Danny, I- I.. I'm not..." Sam started to chock on her tears.

"Spit it out Sam, and don't lie to me about it either, what did you just say? Because I thought I heard you say, I might hurt the baby, what baby? Are you pregnant? No! You can't be! My girlfriend Sam Manson would never lie to me... now tell me the truth!" Danny demanded, he too now started to cry. He had realized that his girlfriend Sam, had kept such a big secret from him and she even flat out lied about it. But why? Why would Sam do such a thing?

Sam broke down. "Danny, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for hiding this from you," she managed to get out.

"Yeah, I bet you are. That's why you kept your preganancy away from ME your boyfriend," Danny yelled.

"Danny, listen please don't be mad you have got to understand something, it was hard for me to tell you, I was under a lot of pressure, I didn't want to make you worry and have to ruin your life on me and this kid," Sam tried to explain to Danny. Boy, she was in a lot of trouble now. She knew that her secret would come out one day, but she didn't want it to slip out the way that it did. She knew she had nobody to blame but herself but still if she had only told the truth earlier this wouldn't of happend, but now ...

"Sam, I just don't get you. I thought that you would never keep ANY secret what-so-ever away from me, and what makes it worst is that you falt out lied and told me that you wasn't pregnant ... I mean how bad is that?" Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Sam, I don't know why you would do such a thing," Danny sat down on a nearby bench and covered his tear-stained face with his sweaty hands. He was so sad, upset and mad, all at the same time. How could Sam lie to him and hurt him like this? And why? What was really going on? Danny couldn't think of any explantion at the moment, he couldn't think of nothing at all except the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant and she had been hiding it from him all this time and the only reason why he found out was because it had slipped out ... was she even planning on telling him it if wasn't for that?

Sam sat next to Danny and put her hands on his leg. "Danny, I'm sorry, please, please ... don't hate me. I love you so much, and just at least let me explain why I didn't tell you," she said.

Danny pushed Sam's hands off of him. "Why should I let you do that?" he asked coldly, maybe a little too coldly.

That only made matters worst. Sam started to cry harder now."Danny.. you see this is why I didn't tell you, I'd knew you'd over react and act like this, well part of the reason," Sam yelled, moving further down the bench. "I thought you loved me, but I feared that you'd stop after you found out I was pregnant," he said.

Danny glared at Sam. "Did I tell you that I didn't love you anymore? No, Sam Manson. I didn't say the words, but how could you think that I'd stop loving you? I thought you knew me better than that, maybe I was wrong, maybe you don't know me and I don't know you. We got to love each other to be together, don't we? Maybe we shouldn't of ever got together in the first place, it only happend because of that stupid mistake we made at Tucker's party. Maybe our whole relationship has been a mistake, you've lied to me the whole time so maybe we should end it. Huh Sam?" This time Danny was the one crying hard. He hated saying those words to Sam but he told Sam excantly how he felt. He was upset and he was going to let her know that.

Sam jumped off the bench. "Fine," she yelled. "If you want to dump me, then do so. I don't deserve this crap and you shouldn't be dishing it all to me, you should at least support me but all your doing is yelling and making me feel bad which isn't good for my depression or for the baby!" Sam yelled.

"Depression? That's probably a lie too, I mean maybe you lied about that as well. Maybe you lied when you said you loved me all those times, maybe everything you told me was a lie, I don't know, but what I do know is I can't trust you and you can't have a relationship without trust," Danny yelled, getting up off the bench as well. Fresh tears had formed in his eyes. "God only knows how many lies you told me," he said.

" I only lied about the pregnancy Danny, not my feelings for you. I love you so much Danny!" Sam clugged to him.

Danny pushed her away from him. " How can I believe that after you lied to me about all of this I mean, who knows the baby might not even be mine," he slipped out without even realizing it.

Sam just blinked. "What?" she yelled. Now it was Sam's turn to be anger. "How can you even out such a thing by me, that is something I'd never do Danny," she yelled. She couldn't believe where all this was going to.

"Maybe that's the other half of the reason why you didn't tell me ... oh my goodness, Sam is that it?" Danny looked at Sam.

Cliffhanger! Kinda! Sorry it was short but it's better to have shirt updates a few times a week rather than well a little bit longer of a chapter on the weekends. Anyway, God Bless. All my love.

Desiree

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. More Shocking News

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 7: More Shocking News...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Note: This Chapter won't be that exciting, I wrote it in a rush but never-the-less ignore that fact and try to into the conflict and the plot and don't fuss about the mistakes... haha... anyway love ya all everybody! XOXOXO**

Sam looked deeply into Danny's water-filled pale blue eyes. Sam just couldn't believe that Danny would accuse her of cheating. Although he didn't say the excant words, it was what he meant and Sam was angry. He had no right to say it but then again she did lie to him about shomething she shouldn't of. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Then she tried again. "Danny, it's NOT true. I'm not a cheater..." Sam yelled, still crying. "Please know that..." she pleaded.

Danny looked at Sam. He didn't know what to believe anymore. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he told Sam. "I mean, I'm soon going to be a father and you thought the right thing to do was to not tell me. Sam, you know that I was going to be there and that I would there for you no matter what," he exclaimed.

"So why aren't you there for me now?" Sam questioned making a good point but still for all she knew that she had made a big mistake by keeping a secret from him and she deserved whatever Danny done to her but still she didn't want to loose him.

Danny looked at Sam. "You've changed, everything's changed. And I don't like it. If you told me about you being pregnant in the first place, maybe it could of saved our relationship but now..." Danny was cut off.

Sam grabbed Danny's hands. "Danny, you listen to me and you listen good. I never chated on you, I only never told you because I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want to ruin your chance of going to college, I wanted you to live a normal life, your high school life was ruined by fighting ghosts and I wanted you to be happy, " Sam explained.

Danny glared at Sam again. "Oh right, so that's why you lied to me! My goodness, you knew that if I ever found out I would get hurt... so why keep it a secret Sam?" Danny said in a not so mad tone, but he was still mad.

Sam hugged Danny tightly. "I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I should of told you, you're right but Danny... can't you understand... now that you know maybe we could raise the child together and work things out and..."

Danny cut Sam off. He pushed her away from him. "No. We'll never do anything together again. Now I'll help raise the child and I may even be good friends with you again but as for now, we're not a couple, and don't try to make it that way because you'll only drive me away more. Now leave me alone, I need to think and maybe we'll talk in the morning," Danny told Sam. Then he left her there, on the street crying.

Sam walked home by herself. She was happy that Danny knew the truth but her worst fear had come true. She wasn't boyfriend-less. Danny had dumped her- and for good reason. She only hoped that things would work out that they would at least be good friends.

The Next Day

Danny and Sam were talking at the Nasty burger and they was trying to get along but they weren'tdoing a very good job at it.

"Danny why can't you forgive me? I told you like a million times that I'm sorry," Sam begged. "I love you,"

"I don't know if I can trust you Sam," Danny told her. " I don't even know if I believe the baby is mine you know,"

"Danny, how can you even think I would do such a thing?" Sam yelled. Then she noticed that a lot of people had started to nosey their way into hers and Danny's conversation, so they decided to go over to Sam's to finish the conversation, which by the way, still wasn't going very good at all.

"Sam, listen, you do mean a lot to me but I'm afriad that we can't have a relationship. I love you but---" Danny was cut off by Sam kissing him falt on the lips. Danny couldn't control his feelings, he kissed her back, very passionately.

"See Danny, how can you walk away from love like that?" Sam questioned.

"Because, you lied to me and I don't trust you anymore... I want to, but I can't. Sam, I'm sorry but it's over," Danny told Sam.

Sam started to cry. It was over, it was really over and she had lost Danny. "Fine then," she said coldly. "Go home, I'm not in the mood for seeing you anyway,"

Danny did as he was told. He knew Sam wouldn't be mad forever and he understood that she did need time alone, after all he did accuse her of cheating and he did break her heart so ... anyway, Danny was alone in his room thinking about Sam. He still loved her a lot and he regreted telling her that he doubted the baby was his, he truely didn't believe she cheated on him but he was hurt, Sam had lied to him and broken the trust he had put so much faith into. After a few hours of thinking about everything and looking at some old pictures of him and Sam he called her but he didn't get any answer, he checked MSN but she wasn't online so he decided to go over to her place but was shocked to find out that she wasn't home. _Maybe's she's at the mall or the Nasty Burger, I'll check..._ was all Danny could come up wtih, but he checked both places over and over again, he found that Sam wasn't there. _Where could she be? _Danny started to worry now but went home. He would go visit her in the morning.

The next morning Danny was awaken by Jazz banging on his door. "DANNY!" she yelled running in his room. "Sam's gone," she told him.

"What?" Danny jumped out of bed.

"She left home. She left ehr parents a note and she also left you one, HERE!" Jazz passed Danny a sealed evelope. Danny opened it and took out a lavander colour piece of paper and unfolded it and read it.

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry to let you know this way but I'm leaving. I won't tell you where, I'll keep that a secret. But what I do know is that I'll never stop loving you, even if you don't believe me. I never cheated on you, I want you to know that. I only told you one lie and that was about me being pregnant. Maybe we'll see each other one day, maybe we'll work things out. But for now, farewell, I love you._

_Love,_

_Sam _

_xoxo_

Tears fell from Danny's pale blue eyes. Sam had run off, and he knew deep down inside it was all his fault. "Oh great... Sam..." Danny threw the paper on his bed.

Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry but know I'm here for you," she told Danny. "Oh yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Manson are here, they'd like to have a talk with you,"

Danny got scared. He didn't know what they would say. He was actually scared. Yes, Daniel Jack Fenton was actually scared. Anyway, he slowly walked down the wooden staircase that led into the kitchen. There were the Mansons. "Hi Danny," Sam's dad - Matthew said.

Danny just nodded. "Hi," he said. "Listen, I'm sorry about Sam... I feel it's somehow my fault... I love her, I really do but after last night things turned for the worst, I shouldn't of been so hard on her but..." he started to explain almost starting to cry.

"Danny... what happen, you say it like something bad happen, like... oh my goodness.." Melanie- Sam's mother said. " Does this have to do with..no, Sam's not... pregnant, I still don't know why she brought all that baby stuff, I saw a whole bunch of it charged on her credit card,"

Danny looked at Sam's parents. "You see, I have a confession to make. That is why we broke up she kept her pregnancy a secret from me," Danny broke down after. "And I was so mean to her,"

"YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT!" Jack yelled, just noticing how important the whole conversation was.

"And you was mean to Sam?" Maddie flipped out.

"Where's Sam, do you know?" Matthew asked.

"No... I wish I did. I should of been more nice to her but I was upset and shocked and hurt and I kind of flipped out and broke up with her, she hurt me, she lied to me..." Danny tried to explained.

"But you should of at least been there for her Danny," Jazz enter the conversation.

Then everybody started complaining about the way Danny had treated Sam and that's when Danny flipped and ran upstairs to his room. He slammed his door and looked it. He turned on his CD played full blast and plopped down on his bed and cried. Boy, was his life ever screwed up.

End of chapter 7. Lots of mistakes I know but chapter 8 will be better I'm just sick... hope somebody still liked it... xoxo


	8. Words From Sam

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 8: Words From Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charcters from the awesome show Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's POV**

_It's actually hard to believe that I have been a mother for seven months now. And where is Danny? I don't know. I ran away from him and from my family. Nobody knows where I am except for my news friends, Katrina, Sandi, Jonathan, Desiree, Emma and Kyle. I met all of them here in New York City. I am not really in college but I am stil doing my college courses at home, after all I am a Manson and I do have the money. I paid like what, twenty thousand dollars to keep where I am a secret, so now my family cannot contact me with their money now nor can Danny. **Danny.** Oh, how I miss him. I love him so much, his pale blue eyes... Danielle, our daughter has them and everytime she looks at me she reminds me of him, it makes me cry. I want to go find Danny but I don't think I can. He's probably moved on anyway, after all he is the one who dumped me. I miss my Danny dearly but I don't let that borther me._

_In good news, we had a girl. I named her Danielle Maddie Melanie Manson. Shame on me for not using Fenton but I don't have Danny with me so what was I suppose to do and when Danielle gets older and if I named her Danielle Fenton she'd ask questions if Danny wasn't around? What was I suppose to do, right? So, anyway if Danny ever returns to my life, I will change her last name to Fenton, that is if it's what Danny desires. _

_Anyway, I'm about to turn twenty! Yeah! I can't wait. Anyway, I have plans to carry out and a baby to take care of. Bye Bye._

_Sam Manson_

**Okay, yeah, it was short but chapter nine is going to be updated right after this because I also have it wirtten so don't worry. Love to you all! XOXO**


	9. Danny and Sam are Reunited

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Eight: Danny and Sam are reunited!**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom. Enjoy!**

**Two Years Later**

Danny Fenton walked down the hall of Central Park College in New York City. Danny was finishing up his last year of college and he was about to fulfill his childhood dream of being an astronaunt. Life for Danny has been rather dull. Yeah, he still fought ghosts, he was enjoying college but he still haven't found Sam. He had decided to move on with his life but he never forgot Sam. He kept contact with both his family and Sam's and he still prayed that Sam would return to him. Danny exited the school and walked down the street that led to his two bedroom apartment that he was sharing with his best friend, Tucker Foley. Tucker's girlfriend, Valerie Gray, had become veyr close friends with Danny as well of Tucker (duh!) and she knew that Danny was half ghost but she kept his secret. As for Danny's love life, he didn't go out, not even on a date, with another girl. Sam was the only girl that he loved and she was the only one that he would ever love. Why? Well, that's just fate isn't it?

"Tucker," Danny called out entering the apartment. " Did you hear about the accident on fourty-fourth street?" Danny asked Tucker referring to the huge accident that had happend eariler that day. At least twenty vechiles were involed and they all collided into each other, due to some explosion that had taken place at a huge gas station at that location.

"Yeah," Tucker answered Danny's question. " Val and I are going down to see the damage, wanna come?" Tucker offered.

"Sure," Danny answered, "Let's go," he said.

Then everyone grabbed their coats and Danny drove everyone down to fourty-fourth street to see what was going on. The scenery wasn't something to be excited about, it bought on feelings of sorrow and pain. Danny wouldn't believe his eyes. He parked the jeep and everyone got out and walked around and got as close to the still burning flames as they possibly could. Danny looked around, saw people crying. There was a lot of people hurt in the accident. Danny heard a little girl crying. "Mommy,mommy," she cried. Danny looked and saw a girl. She had black hair and it was up in two piggy tails and pale blue eyes, just like Danny's. She looked to be three to four years old. "I want my mommy," she cried. Danny walked over to the little girl.

" Where's your mommy?" Danny asked the little girl.

" I don't know," The little girl cried.

" Well then, maybe you might know where your daddy is?" Danny asked kindly.

The little girl started to cry even harder. " I don't have a daddy," she told Danny.

"Oh, what's your name?" Danny asked, trying to get her mind off of all the saddness and pain.

"My name is Danielle Manson," The little girl annonced.

"Manson?" Danny questioned. "Would you happen to know you mommy's name?"

" Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam. She hates to be called Samantha ... why?" Danielle asked Danny.

"No reason sweetie," Danny hugged the girl. He couldn't help it, although Danielle didn't know that the man hugging her was her father, Danny did and he was overjoyed to finally meet his child and it was a girl named Danielle. She was obviously named afetr him. Daniel, the female name for that is Danielle. Danny was so happy. "So Danielle, want me to help you find you mommy?" Danny asked.

"Sure daddy, I mean, Danny," Danielle said.

Danny put her down and took her little hand in his big strong one. Daddy? Being called that almost mad Danny cry. He didn't know what to say, so he went to find Tucker and Valerie to tell them who Danielle was and then they had to find Sam.

When Danny returned to his vechile with Danielle, Tucker and Valerie were shocked to see Danny with a little girl. "Dude, whos the little girl?" Tucker questioned Danny.

"Her name is Danielle _Manson,_ daugther of _Samantha Manson,_ " Danny told Tucker and Valerie.

Valerie covered her mouth with her hand and Tucker just gawked. "You mean this is your daughter?" Tucker yelled a little too loud.

Danielle looked up at Danny who looked at Tucker. "Tucker, she doesn't know that," Danny mouthed.

"Danny... are you my daddy?" Danielle asked Danny looking up at him with great hope. From the moment she first met him she had felt a strong connection with him but didn't know what it was. After all she was only about four years old and although she was smart for her age she wasn't able to know all about relationships and connections and all of that stuff.

Danny just looked at his daughter. How was he suppose to say no? He didn't want to tell her without Sam being there and well so he just decided to change to subject. "Ah Danielle, lets just find your mommy," Danny said doing Danielle's seat bealt up. Then Danny drove past around the cars that were involved in the accident until they went by a black mustang and Danielle yelled. "That's my mommys car!" and Danny slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the jeep. He went out by the Sam's car. It looked pretty beat-up but he had to find out if Sam was in there. He looked in there and he could tell that there was a woman in there, passed out. The woman had long black hair and she was kind of pale... Danny knew here, despite the fact that he haven't seen he rin almost four years, this girl was Sam Manson! "Sam!" Danny yelled running for the car but he was stopped by a cop.

"I'm sorry sir," the cop told Danny. "You cannot go past this point,"

"But sir," Danny protested. "I must get Sam outta there, I must!" Danny looked back at his jeep where Danielle was staring out the window. She opened the door and jumped out and ran over to Danny. "I want my mommy," she cried.

The police officer looked at Danny and then Danielle. "Obviously she's your daughter... and she wants her mommy, you may go get her, but be careful," The cop told Danny .

Danny nodded and thanked the cop. Then he told Danielle to go back in the jeep, just in case anything happended. But Danny sucessfully got Sam out of her car and into his jeep. He got in the back seat with her and he told Tucker to drive back to their place. When they got there Danny brought Sam into the house in his arms while Danielle, Tucker and Valerie followed them. Danny walked up to his room and put Sam on his bed. He asked Tucker to bring him a damp cloth and Tucker did so. Then Danny asked everyone to leave the room so he could try to wake Sam up and so then he'd be the only one there when she did wake up. He wanted a private moment with Sam ... wonder why?

Danny placed the cold, damp cloth on Sam's sweating forhead. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Danny hand her had that was stained with blood in certain areas but not completely. "Sammie... please wake up... it's me... it's Danny," he said.

Sam's body started to shake and she fluttered her eyes open. She looked up into those pale blue eyes that she knew so well, Danielle... now... Danny? It was Danny... "Danny?" she jumped up. "How'd I get... here... where am I?" she looked at Danny. "And you, how'd you find me? What happend?" she asked.

Danny laughed. "Oh Sammie, I always thought I was the one with all the questions and you had all the answers," he joked.

Sam punched him on the arm. "Daniel Fenton. I am not joking," she yelled. "Anyway, what happend?"

Danny looked at Sam. "I'm surprised you never asked about Danielle," Danny looked at Sam deeply. Her lavander eyes widened.

"You met her?" Sam jumped to her feet. "Does she know?"

Danny looked at Sam. "I don't know," Danny said. " Well Tucker sort of spilled the beans btu I changed the subject anyway," Danny looked at Sam. "Are you alright, you were in a pretty bad accident?" Danny motioned for Sam to sit down.

"How'd you know... wait... are you the one who got me out of the car?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I kind of risked my life but I got you out," Danny told Sam.

Sam blushed. "Why would you do such a thing?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at Sam. "Danielle wanted you to get out of the car, I'm her father, why would I not grant her biggest wish?" Danny saw a look of disappointment come across Sam's face. "And I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again. As soon as I knew that Danielle was our daughter and that there was a chance to see you again I wouldn't let it slip... Sam maybe we should tell Danielle who I am and later we can talk..." Danny smiled.

Sam smiled back. "Sure Danny, that'd be great," Sam said. And with that, they alked out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Danielle!" Sam exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Danielle hugged her mother.

Sam smiled and looked around. "Tuck, that you?" she asked. "And Valerie?" she noticed they were holding hands. "Together...still together I mean," she laughed. "Danielle, Danny and I have something very important to tell you, come in the room with us," Sam told Danielle.

Danielled nodded and smiled. Then the three of them went back into the room and they all sat down on the bed. "Danielle do you know who this is?" Sam asked.

Danielle grinned. "Danny Fenton, he's really nice," Danielle hugged Danny. "If I had a daddy I'd want my daddy to be like Danny," she said.

How ironic was that moment? Sam smiled. "Danielle... you have a daddy..." Sam said.

"Really? Can I meet him? Who is he and where is he?" Danielle asked.

"It's me..." Danny said.

Danielle jumped up and down and ran all around before hugging Danny tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "Yay! Daddy! Daddy! I love you..." Danielle said. Then she hugged Sam. "I love you too mommy," she said. Then she ran around. "Now we can all be a family, you guys can get married, and me be your flower girl and ..."

"Danielle, honey... please just stop. Why not go out and asked Tucker and Valerie to get you something while mommy and dady talk alright?" Sam asked.

Danielle nodded and left shutting the door behind her.

Sam looked at Danny. "We got to talk.. about us?" she said.

"What about us?" Danny asked.

"Like where do we stand? What does the future hold for us, are we going to get married or are we going to live seprate lives..." Sam asked.

"Well, um ..." Danny looked at Sam. He really wanted to be with Sam but they needed to have a serious talk with each other about the past and they needed to catch up with each other. "Sam I think we should talk about this first.." Danny suggested.

End of chapter nine... Did anyone like it? Please tell me somebody did! I HOPE somebody did because I hope I'm not getting boring... is this getting boring? I'm sorry if it is but I'm trying my best... Anyway love to you all and please review. XOXO


	10. Surprise!

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Ten: Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree (DannyandSam4life)**

Sam looked at Danny and Danny looked at Sam. Both thinking the excant same thing but didn't quite know how to express their feelings for one another. Sam, well she did. She wanted Danny back, she wanted to start a family, she wanted them to get married, Danny on the other hand, well he wanted it too but he needed so ask Sam some questions. "Sam, I want to know, is Danielle mine? For sure?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at Danny. "How dare you ask me that? You should of known in the past I never cheated on you and you should know that now," Sam started to get upset, she thought that all the fighting with Danny was over. "She looks just like you for goodness sake! Just like you, her eyes Danny, you feel a connection with her don't you?" Sam looked around Danny's room and found a picture of herself and Danny, that was taken well over four years ago. "Look at us then and you tell me you don't want that back?"

"I never said that Sam," Danny told her. "I just want to know why you left Amity, why? Do you know what I had to go through? Four years without you, without knowing if you was alive, Sam you didn't keep contact with anyone," Danny started to raise his voice.

"Oh, you have to ask why I left? I think you know the answer to that Daniel Fenton!" Sam yelled. "It was all because of you!"

"It wasn't all my fault I broke up with you, you hid your pregnancy from me and if I remember correctly, you didn't just keep it a secret but you flat out lied about by telling me that you weren't pregnant, when indeed you were and you was completely aware of it," Danny was angry now. He got up and walked across his room and opened his window.

Sam followed him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I love you Danny. That's the past, can't you forgive me..." she asked. Sam started to tear up.

Danny turned to face her. "I don't know..." he said.

Sam looked down at her feet. "But Danny, it was all a mistake, me lying to you was anyway. I know we should of never gotten drunk but Danielle makes my life so wonderful and you, you'd make my life perfect. I love you Danny, but it's obvious you don't feel the same way," Sam walked over to were Danny had placed the picture of them together. She picked it up and threw it on the floor breaking the glass and the frame. "Danielle and I should go," Sam went to leave but Danny stopped her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't you dare leave me again," Danny demanded. "I do love you, okay? Don't you know how much I missed you? I prayed for your return every single morning and night. I searched for you every free hour I got, and there wasn't a minute that passed that I never thought of you," he told her. " And what we did wasn't a mistake. I love Danielle, she's a beautiful girl- she obviusly gets that from you... and us, well I made the mistake by over reacting... yes, I had every right in the world to be mad but I shouldn't of been so harsh... I'm sorry," Danny hugged Sam.

Sam pushed Danny away. "You treat me like crap and then you tell me you love me? Danny what the heck are you trying to say? Do you even know yourself?" Sam glared at Danny.

"Sam, oh my goodness, you just don't get it do you? No duh, I'm upset over what happend but that doesn't change how I truely feel about you, I love you Sam, I really do," Danny protested. "You can't run away from me again... Sam.." Danny sat on his bed and held his face in his hands and started to cry. "Sam ... don't leave me,"

Sam sat by Danny and pushed him on the bed and jumped on top of him and started to kiss him passionately. Danny, who was obviously shocked, kissed back. When the finally broke from the kiss Danny smiled. "Whoa... you've obviously improved on kissing," Danny commented.

Sam jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Daniel Jack Fenton but are you saying that I was a bad kissing back four years ago?" she questioned.

"No Sam, of course not. You've just gotten better at it. Have you been praticing?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at Danny. "Of course not, I have never kissed anyone besides you and well Dash that time and ..." Sam stopped.

"What?" Danny asked. "Theres somebody else?"

"Well, I didn't kiss him back and we was fourteen and..." Sam started.

"Tell me," Danny said. "I want to know.."

"Tucker," Sam looked down at her feet. Just thinking about that moment made her shiver. Not that she hated Tucker, because she never. He was one of her best friends but the thought of him and her together made her sick.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled. "And you kept it from me? And Tucker knew I loved you back then how the heck could he backstab me?" Danny jumped up.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Stop Danny, grow up, that was what eight years ago, and it was a mistake he didn't know what he was doing," Sam explained.

"But still... anyway, we kissed first right?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow. He was obviously jealous. The thought of Tucker kissing Sam before him really, really made him sick and mostly it made him jealous.

"Of course. Tucker kissed me when we did that stupid project on that lousy sack of flour, he kissed the sack and then me and we let it pass ... I'm sorry I never told you before but it's just weird, please Danny don't tell Tucker I told you," Sam went off getting right serious.

Danny laughed. "Okay whatever...now I want another kiss," Danny told Sam.

Sam smiled and looked into Danny pale blue eyes. She couldn't resist them nor could she resist the request made by Danny. She leaned in and gave Danny another kiss. After breaking the kiss Danny walked across the room and he pulled a small velvet box out of his closet then he ran back to Sam. "I have something for you," he annoced.

Then Danny got on one knee and he looked up at Sam and smiled. "Okay, so, you and me, we're meant to be, I know that and I believe that nothing will ever tear us aprt, because your the only girl thats in my heart. Anyway, I love you so much, I want us to be together forever and I want to know will you do something for me," Danny held out the box and opened it.

Sam smiled and started to cry, she knew what Danny was going to do and she was so excited. "I'd do anything for you," Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring.

"Yes," Sam answered while Danny slipped the ring on her finger. Sam loved the ring. It was very unique. Sam had seen almost ever piece of jewelery in the world but Danny had this special made for Sam. Then the two met in another kiss. Finally they were together and for this time, forever.

**The End**

That's it, it's all over, short I know. I might write more, I don't know though. Anyway, summers soon here everyone.

I have a lot of plans for fanfics this summer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

**Notes: Well, I noticed that you guys wanted a sequel so I decided to carry on, so there are plenty more chapters to come.**

It has been two weeks since Danny Fenton and Sam Manson have been engaged. They were planning out their wedding. Tucker was going to be Danny's 'Best Man,'. Danielle was going to be the flower girl of course and Sam had decided that Valerie would be her maid of honour. Sam was so excited about marrying Danny. Her life was so perfect and happy .

Sam and Valerie had decided to got out shopping for dresses. Valerie picked out a white dress. "Sam, this will look nice on you," she told her.

Sam screwed up her face. "Um, Val, if you haven't realized, I'm a goth... goths don't wear white," she told Valerie.

"Yeah but this is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life except for graduation..." Valerie stopped. "Sorry,"

"Even if I did get to graduate, my wedding to Danny would be more happier," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's my point, so why are you not deciding on wearing a white dress?" Valerie asked.

"Because for one, I'm a goth. Two, almost every single bride in the whol entire world wears a white dress, I like being different, I like being unique..." Sam said.

"Please tell me that you're not going to wear a black dress?" Valerie looked at Sam, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not silly," Sam said. "I'm having a lavander one, to match my eyes..."

"I guess that would be nice," Valerie said. "I think I'm going with a pink one... but it is your descision," she said.

"Well, I don't really have anyone else in the wedding but I'm thinking of having Jazz as a bridesmaid as well so... yeah, I guess you guys could wear pink dresses... I spose," Sam said. She didn't really like the idea but she wasn't the one wearing it so... anyway. "And for Danielle... she could have a violet dress, it would look SO cute on her..." she said.

After they got the dresses brought they went back home to where the boys where. Leaving Danny and Tucker to take care of Danielle was not a great idea. After all it WAS Danny and Tucker. Sam knew Danny was trustworthy but she just liked to joke, of course she was joking with herself... weird.

When Sam and Valerie returned home nobody was home but there was a note.

_Sam,_

_Tucker, Danielle and I have gone out for a ride. Should be back by supper. I love you. xoxo_

_Danny_

"Okay," Sam said putting the letter down. Then she walked over and she saw that Danny's message machine had a new message so she clicked the button so then she could check his message.

_"Hi Danny! It's Paulina. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that I'm pregnant! Anyway, I was wondering... would you come and meet me, because there's a chance that you're the father and all... well calll me later, my numbers 555-9778, bye!"_ Sam looked over at Valerie and almost cried.

" How the heck could Danny dot his to me? How could he sleep with that...whatever, while we was apart... so much for him only loving me! And he never even told me... he is going to have to explain this to me," Sam yelled.

Just then, Danny walked in. "Hi Sam, why do you look so upset, what's the matter?" he asked.

Sam just glared. "You," she said grabbing Danny by the arm and dragging him to the room. "Val, watch Danielle," she said. Valerie nodded and she and Tucker took Danielle out for a walk. Valerie knew this was going to get ugly.

Sam sat down on Danny bed and dragged him down with her. He smiled. "Oh, so this is what you want?" he asked.

"NO!" Sam said. "But maybe that's what Paulina wants ... AGAIN!" Sam yelled.

" What? What are you talking about? Paulina... why are you talking about her... Paulina wants this again? AGAIN? I've never had sex with Paulina, ever!" Danny yelled.

" Check your messages Daniel Jack Fenton," Sam said. "You know what? Why don't I just turn it on so you know Paulina pregnant and the baby could be yours!" Sam, started crying.

Danny hugged Sam. "Sam, calm down... if she said that on the machine, then it's a lie because she's probably just looking for someone to blame the baby on... I promise you I never had sex with her, " He told her.

"I don't know if I believe you," Sam said.

"I swear on Danielle's life," Danny said. "I was only on a date with Paulina, trying to feel better about you but nobody could replace you..."

Sam hugged Danny this time, hugging him tightly. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry... I had to make you swear on our daughter's life," Sam started to cry.

" Yeah, well it was the only way that you'd believe me," Danny glared. He got up and he left the room. "I'm really not in the mood for talking to you rigth now Sam," he said.

"I love you..." Sam said.

"I...I'll talk to you later," Danny said. Then he left Sam alone in his room.

Sam started to cry. _Oh stupid me, I should of believed Danny in the first place. Why didn't I? I am so stupid and now he's so angry. I feel like crap. This is no good, I hate this fighting... he didn't even tell me he loved me! What if he calls the wedding off. What if? No! Danny can't do that! _Sam buried her face in a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_**Dun, dun, dun! So anyone happy that I decided to write more? ANYONE OUT THERE? Hope so! Anyway you guys, I better be off... I'll write more for you guys later on... lubs ya all! xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Was It All A Mistake?**_

**Chapter 12 **(as you may notice I will not be naming any more chapters in this story, okay?)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

Danny had decided that he should go for a walk. He really needed to clear his mind. He was just so angry at Sam now and he knew that if he spoke to her, his temper would get the best of him and it may harm thier relationship and he didn't want to do that. He loved Sam far too much to lose her again but she really did tick him off when she didn't trust him. Danny had always believed that if you didn't have trust, then you didn't have love but Sam did believe him when he swore on Danielle's life, but to have to swear on your daughters life, to get your future wife to believe you was not good, it wasn't good at all. When Danny was out on the streets he bumped into Paulina.

"Hi Danny," Paulina said.

Danny glared at Paulina. "Why the heck did you call my place saying that we had a baby or whatever it was?" he yelled at her.

"Because, you and I had sex," Paulina said.

"No, we didn't..." Danny said. "I never had sex with you,"

"Oh actually, yes you did..." Paulina said. "We both got drunk and after that we, you know... had sex and then we made a child..." Paulina touched her tummy. "This baby inside here could be yours," she said.

"Oh no..." Danny said.

Paulina hugged Danny and started to kiss his neck all over. Danny just froze there. He couldn'tmove. He was shcoked. He just swore on Danielle's life that he didn't have sex with Paulina, but he did. Then again, it wasn't his fault, he was drunk and he couldn't remember a thing, but even though he was drunk the night he had sex with Sam, he could still kind of remember it, he could remember that he was happy because he loved her... but his love for Paulina was never true love, ti was nothing compared tro the love that he had for Sam. NOTHING! Paulina's kisses didn't stop until she had made her way to his collarbone and created her mark there, it was then that Danny snapped back to reality. "PAULINA!" he screamed. He didn't push her away, he couldn't lay hands on her, she was a pregnant woman.

"But Danny, I thought you would be thrilled, don't you want all of us to be a family?" Paulina asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't be a family..." Danny said. "I found Sam... and we have a daughter together and I love the both of them, we're getting married..." he told Paulina.

"What?" Paulina teared up. "You'd rather with the girl, that in high school was a geek a loser rather than the most popular girl?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" Danny said. "Because she has my heart,"

"I understand that Danny, but didn't I ever have it? And we're having a child together, what are you going to do, just leave me? This baby needs a daddy," Paulina looked at Danny.

"I know, I know... and I'm planning on being there for you and for the baby, but the woman that I love is Sam..." Danny said. "Paulina, I have to go, but I'll call you later on... right now I need to be home with Sam,".

Danny ran home and he quickly opened the door and he went to his bedroom. He needed to tell Sam about the fact that he did get Paulina pregnant. He opened the door and Sam looked up at him. "Danny..." she said. Danny could tell that she was crying.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry about earlier," Danny told her. He ran over and hugged her."I feel aweful,"

Sam smiled as she looked up into his pale blue eyes. "It's okay..."

"If there's any way that I can make up for it..." Danny begun.

"There is," Sam smiled and she pushed Danny down on the ebd and she got on top of him."Make love to me Danny..." she said.

Then she jumped up off the bed, ran over and locked the door then she went back to Danny and started to kiss him passionately on on the lips, then her kisses slowly creep around his neck until she reached his collarbone... "Danny... WHAT THE HECK?" Sam jumped up off of Danny. "Why the heck do you have a hickie on your collarbone... I know for a fact that I never gave you that!" She screamed.

Danny looked at Sam. He knew that he was going to have to explain what happend. "Sam... it wasn't my fault..." he told her."I swear on Danielle's life it wasn't... I..."

"Who the heck gave it to you?" Sam asked.

"Um..." Danny knew that if he told her the truth, Sam's temper would fly high but he couldn't lie to her.

" Tell me now," Sam demanded.

"Paulina did it!" Danny confessed.

"What?" Sam looked at Danny. "I can't believe it... you...you... cheated on me... that's why you left, you had to go see her... I hate you Danny!" she screamed.

"No... Sam... please listen..." Danny said. "I was shocked she told me something..."

"What, like you really are the father of her child and that you didn't know it? Of course you told me you never had sex with her..." Sam said.

"But I did..." Danny started.

"WHAT?" Sam screamed. "And when did you plan on telling me this? After lying to me, after swearing on our daughters life, you know what Danny, maybe the biggest mistake I ever made was getting back together with you or being with you in the first place," Sam looked down at her ring and pulled it off. Then she threw it at Danny and it hit him on the head. "I'm leaving..." she screamed, thens he grabbed her bag and ran out into the spare room, grabbed Danielle's bag, got Danielle and she got Valerie to help her leave. Sam was too upset to drive so Valerie was going to spend the night over at Sam's.

_**Oh, bad Danny. So anyway, what did you think? Don't worry the story is far from over... aren't you glad I decided to caryy on with this? Luvs ya! Reviews are appreciated greatly if you find the time to write them for me. pretty please God Bless!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Was It All A Mistake?**_

_**Chapter Thriteen**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

" I seriously can't believe the nerve of that man," Sam said to Valerie as they entered Sam's house. Sam put Danielle to bed right away and then she went out into the kitchen to talk to Valerie. "Danny went out to be with Paulina, he's even got a hickie on his neck from her and he swore on Danielle's life that he didn't get Paulina pregannt and you know what? He comes home... and tells me that he did... what a liar," Sam started to cry. "I can't believe he broke my heart like this..."

Valerie ran over to Sam and hugged her. "Sam, maybe Danny didn't know, maybe something came up... maybe he was drunk and he couldn't remember having sex with her or whatever..." she suggested.

"Maybe... but that still doesn't change the fact that he went out to see Paulina and came home with a hickie on his neck," Sam jumped up. "I hate Daniel Fenton, I really do!" she said. "And I want nothing more to do with that jerk for the rest of my life,"

"Sam you don't mean that," Valerie tried to clam Sam down. "You love Danny, you're just upset,"

"Valerie, listen he cheated on me... I mean, I can't be with someone like him... and if he cheated on me, he probably knew about the fact that he was the one who got Paulina pregnant all along... maybe I do love him now, but I will get over him..." Sam was still crying. She was shocked thar Danny would do such a thing. She should of gave Danny a chance to explain but she never.

"Did you even let Danny explain? Maybe it wasn't his fault about the hickie, maybe he didn't plan on running into Paulina..." Valerie said.

"VALERIE! I don't care, Danny could of pushed her off," Sam said.

"Sam, she's a pregnant woman," Valerie said.

"Well, he could of gently pushed her away..." Sam said.

"Sam, listen to yourself... you don't even know what the full story is. Maybe, maybe Paulina forced herself unto Danny after telling him the news of her being pregnant and that he was drunk... and had sex with her, maybe he was so shocked... perhaps..." Valerie tried to explain.

"Val, listen ... I can't listen to this right now... the guy that I love comes home with a hickie on his neck and he's with this girl, who he got pregnant who he just swore on our daughters life that he never had sex with her... and you're here coming up with this unreasonable theory... Val... thanks... but I... it may not even be true, I wish it was but the matter of the truth is... that I don't know..." Sam looked at Valerie. "I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed, you can sleep in the spare room..." she said. Then Sam got up and went into her room. She really needed her rest.

"Idiot!" Danny yelled as he punched the wall in his porch. "How could I be so stupid?"

Tucker looked at him. "Yeah Danny, how could you cheat on her?" Tucker looked at him. "I can't believe it,"

"Tucker you idiot, I never cheated on her, it was all Paulina's fault. She comes up to me, tells me that I was drunk and that I really did get her pregnant and I was so shocked and then she started kissing me and then she reached my collarbone and I was shocked long enough for her to give me a hickie and that's when I backed away... I know it's stupid but I was shocked, I mean I was after swearing on Danielle's life that I never had sex with Paulina and then I finds out that I really did have sex with her... how bad do yo think that I felt, huh?" Danny screamed as he went back into the living room and sat down.

"Danny... why didn't you just explain that to Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Because, she wouldn't give me time enough to explain..." Danny said. Tears started to built in his pale blue eyes. "I am so stupid..." he said.

"No Danny, it's not your fault. I mean... if I was you, I'd be shocked too... Paulina had no right to kiss you nor did she have any right to give you a hickie, she's only trying to come between you and Sam... don't let her suceed," Tucker said.

"Try telling that to Sam. She hates me now. She wants nothing to do with me and if she's going to be like that why should I have anything to do with her?" Danny said.

"Well, look at it this way, if you was Sam, wouldn't you be upset and hurt?" Tucker looked at Danny. "She believes that you went out to cheat on her and you was just after swearing on Danielle's life that you never had sex with Paulina but then you found out that you did. Sam didn't get an explaination so... don't you think she's obviously hurt and upset?" Tucker said. Wow, Tucker sounds right about this. Tucker surely had changed over the years.

"Well..." Danny said. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep... see you in the morning,"

" Good night," Tucker told Danny.

_**Well, it may of been short but, I wanted to get this much up. A little update is better than no update right? So, anybody glad I'm continuing with this story? Anybody think that I should stop? Hope not. Is so... er... I'm still going to carry on with it... lol.. anyway... loves y'all... xoxo...God Bless!**_

_**De$iReE**_

_**Check out: www.dannyphantomfanclub. and hopefully you'll decide to sign up. It's going to be fun seeing who the number one favourite character is! It's still under construction so be aware of that but as soon as I get like 5 or more members I am starting the whole thingy. So hopefully by next week it will be started! Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

The next day wasn't that great. Sam Manson woke up in a pretty bad mood. She got out of her bed and went straight to her bathroom for a hot bath. She needed to think about yesterdays events and if she was going to talk to Danny about what had happend between them. She knew deep in her heart that Danny didn't cheat on her but she had a hard time getting that in her head. She washed her hair and body and got out of the tub. She wrapped a lavander towel around her dripping wet body and she went back to her bedroom. She pulled on a pair of black jamer pants and she pulled on a purple tanktop. Then she took out a photo album and she looked at pictures of Danny from when he was younger. She couldn't believe that he actually did cheat on her. There had to be a reasonable excuse... but swearing on Danielle's life... and the hickie, she just couldn't believe that it was nothing. She was upset. Danny's second child was going to be with Paulina. The girl that she disliked so much.

There was a knock on the door.It was Danielle. "Mommy!" she opened the door and ran over to Sam. She jumped up on the bed and hugged Sam. "Are we going to see daddy today?" she asked. Danielle was totally blind to what was going on between Danny and Sam. After all, Danielle was only four years old.

Sam just looked at Danielle. Sam wanted to cry so badly but she couldn't do it in front of Danielle. "Um...honey... I don't know," Sam said. "Daddy's... daddy's a little bit mad, I will have to call him before we goes over to see him..."

"But mommy, from what I can tell, yesterday, you seemed angry... not daddy..." Danielle stated. Okay, so maybe Danielle did understand a little but, but not much, not much at all.

"Danielle, ... it's nothing okay honey?" Sam said.

Then Valerie came in the room. "Sam, the phones for you..." she said.

"What? I didn't hear the phone ring..." Sam said."Oh yeah, I unhooked it...okay I'll get it in the spare room, you stay here with Danielle..."

"It's Danny..." Valerie said.

Sam just looked at Valerie and ran into the spare room. "Hello?" she said.

"Sam... listen don't get mad... but you and I... we really do need to talk," Danny said. "I need to explain things..."

"Oh like how you probably gave the ring to Paulina?" Sam was not in a good mood, not at all.

"How could you think such a thing, I'd never ask her to marry me, you're the only one that I love..." Danny pleaded.

"And that's why you cheated on me?" Sam raised her voice.

"I never! That's the point and if you let me explain... you'd understand..." Danny said.

"Okay fine, you and I will okay I want us to be totally alone... " Sam said.

" Tucker's gone... you can come over here..." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon bye," Sam siad and then she hung up the phone and got dressed into some nice clothes. She put on a black mini-skirt and a purple tanktop. She also did her hair nicely and she did her make-up. Then she explained everything to Valerie and off she went to Danny's house and she knocked on the door.

Danny answered it and he looked at Sam and smiled. Sam gave Danny a small smile.

**Okay, it is so short but my friend Matt leaves tomorrow cries So you know, besides a crime took place here last nigth and the cop is going around looking for evidence on it and I want to spend time with my friends... anyway God Bless. xoxo. Love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, shape or form, own the characters of Danny Phantom. Wish I did though, because then Danny and Sam would be hooked up by now. Oh yeah, I don't own Maury either. Enjoy!**

**By: Desiree Jones**

Sam walked into Danny's house and they both sat down on the couch. "Okay forst off you have to let me explain and then I want to see your reaction," Danny said.

"Yeah... fine then. I suppose you deserve a chance even though you didn't really give me one when we was younger..." Sam rolled her eyes at Danny.

"Will you listen?" Danny glared at Sam. "Anyway, I didn't plan on running into Paulina. You see, when I did she came up to me, telling me that I got her pregnant and I was really shocked and scared because where I was just after swearing on Danielle's life that I didn't and she was kissing me over and she found time to give me a hickie. I swear on my life that I didn't cheat nor did I know about what happend with Paulina and I am sorry and I will find out for sure what's going on because maybe she's lying... so I have called Maury, and we are going there with Paulina and finding out," Danny said. "Now, there's a car waiting for us... let's go..."

Sam smiled at Danny. So, maybe there really was a chance that Paulina was lying. Sam hugged Danny tightly and then kissed him on the lips. "I LOVE YOU!" She said. "And I am so sorry that I... well, you know... didn't believe you..." she said.

Danny kissed her back and grabbed her hand. Then they both went out to the car and off they drove to the Maury studio. They got out of the car and they went back stage on Maury. Sam and Danny was in a room and Paulina was in another. Tucker, Valerie and Danielle was out in the audience because they all knew what was going on. Danny was hoping to find out that what Paulian told him was a lie, so then he could happily move on with his life... with Sam, but if this turned out to be true, he would still have a life with Sam, just a more complicated one, which is what he didn't want. When it was their trun to go out on stage, Danny and Sam was they first ones out there.

"I'm here to prove to everyone that I wasn't with Paulina. I think that she is making all of this up. She said that I was drunk... but really, I can't remember a thing and it she fails the test I want her to leave Sam and I alone..." Danny said holding Sam's hand.

"Yes, I don't want to ever see that shallow witch ever again, I want her outof my life... we've had a hard life and Paulina put me through a lot a school..." Sam looked at Danny and they kissed. "But Danny's my everything... and if it turns out that Paulina's not lying then I will probably be upset and confused. But... I, hopefully will get over it and be able to stay with Danny. If she's lying well I'm obviously going to stay with him," Sam smiled.

"Well, it looks like you guys got a pretty intereting story. Why don't we bring Paulina out," Maury said.

Paulina walks out and everyone booes at her. "Oh shut up," she yelled at the audience.

Paulina takes the chair that is next to Danny. "Move your butt on over there," Danny said, pointing to the other side of the stage.

Paulina just glares and him and moves the chair. "You know what Danny... you love me, I know you do..." she said.

"In your dreams," Sam answered for Danny. "He hates you, you hurt us... and you mean nothing to him.If it turns out that this baby may actually be yours... he only wants something to do with the baby... not you!"

"Okay calm down Sam... let's hear the results," Maury said.

**End, well, of this chapter... lol... anyway... yes, I know that it was short but I felt the need to end it there... did you guys like it? Will it turn out that Danny really was with Paulina or will the lie dector tests show that Paulina's been lying the whole time. You'll find that out next time. But this story takes a whole different turn very soon, within the next few chapters so look out for that.**

**Anyway, I have a plan. Every ten chapters will be like a season... so I will probably have a thrid season, that is if I actually make it to one-hundred reviews by the time the second season is over. So, PLEASE review. Thanks... I love you all and God Bless!**

Please check out: www.dannyphantomfanclub. need at least four more people to start. More would be great but you know... we need to find out who's the most favourite character. lol. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:I don'town the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Danny held Sam's hand tightly as they patiently awaited the results of the lie dector test that Paulina had taken.

"We asked Paulina, did you make up the whole thing about Danny being drunk and sleeping with you, you said no, and the lie dector test proved that was a lie," Maury annoced.

Sam hugged Danny tightly and slied at Paulina.

"We also asked Paulina is she making up these lies to try to break the two of you guys up, she said no and the lie dector test determined that was also a lie," Maury said. "We also asked her was it her fault or Danny's fault about the hickies, she said Danny let her... but once again the lie dector test determined that was yet another die,"

Sam jumped up and pointed at Paulina. "You are such a wench you know that? Nobody is ever going to be with you... you probably can't even remember who got you pregnant... that poor child is going to have to grow up with something like you as their mother..." Sam grabbed Danny's hand and looked out in the audidence and seen Tucker, Valerie and Danielle. "My daughter and two of my good friends are here and I'd like for them to come up on stage and exit with me..." Sam said. With that, Tucker and Valerie cameup along with Danielle. Sam took up Danielle and hugged Danny at the same time. "Everybody... this is a real family,"

The sounds of "awws..." filled the room as they left the studio.

"Thank Goodness that's over with and Danny I am so sorry I didn't believe you," Sam told Danny.

Danny kissed Sam on the lips. "It's okay..." he said. When they got back to Danny's, Tucker and Valerie took Danielle out for ice cream so that Danny and Sam couldwork things out. They were in Danny's room lid down on his bed together. "Sam..." Danny begun.

"Yeah honey..."Sam smiled at Danny.

"Do you want your ring back?" Danny asked. "I mean, do you want the wedding back on?"

Sam smiled. "Of course I do..." she said. Danny put the ring on Sam's finger. "This time I know that everything will work out for us..." she said.

Danny smiled and he kissed her passionately. "I hope so too but rigth now, why don't we make use of our time alone.. and have some fun," he smiled at Sam.

"You know... I told them to stay out for the night so you know we can..." Sam was cut off by Danny kissing her. She knew where this was leading and this time, both of them had clear minds of where they was going but Sam stopped. "Danny wait... we can't... we're not married and I know we already did it but I don't want to commit the same sin over and over..." she said.

Danny looked at her."I understand..." he said. "Why don't we got out for a walk instead?" he suggested.

"Yeah..."Sam agreed. She grabbed his hand and they left the house to go for a walk. Everything was perfect between them now, finally nothing was in the way of the two of them getting married. They thought for sure that nothing would stop them this time but, was they really clear of all the detours of their wedding?

"Danny... do you think anything else will interupt us from getting married?" Sam asked when they reached a park bench and sat down.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I'll always love you... and that someday even if we do come across a couple more detours... you're still going to be the woman I want to marry and you always will..." Danny kissed Sam gently on the lips.

Sam blushed."Danny, you're the greatest," she cuddled into him."I never want to lose you," she told him.

"You never will..." Danny put his arms around Sam. "You know why don't you and I, along with Danielle, Tucker and Val go out to Amity Park for Labour day weekend?" Danny suggested.

"Well..." Sam said. "Sure, I mean, Danielle's birthday is September tenth and she'll be four so... I mean, maybe she should get to meet the rest of the family before her birthday..." she said.

Danny smiled. "So it's settled," Danny said. "Let's go home and get packed for our trip... I can't wait. You have to Jazz's kid... Jenine... she just turned five. She is so cute," he told Sam.

"I hope her and Danielle get along good..." Sam said.

"I'm sure they will," Danny grabbed Sam's hand."Come on, let's go home, get some rest... wait for everyone to return in the morning... then we'll pack and surpirse our families..." he said. Then they left to walk back to Danny's.

_**It wasn't well written but... I wanted to get that much out of my way. I know it totally sucked but at least we all know that Paulina is a liar. But are there any more bumps along the road of Sam's and Danny's wedding? And if there are? Will they be able to over come them. Stay tuned because in the near future this story takes a shocking twist...**_

_**Desiree**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Was It All A Mistake?**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Yes, the trip back to Amity Park was a long three hour drive and both Danny and Sam were nervous. Sam haven't had any contact with her family or anybody from Amity Park, except for meeting up with Danny, Tucker and Valerie lately, ever since she left Amity Park around five years ago. If anybody regonized her, they would surely ask questions and about meeting up with her family again- she wasn't too trilled with that. Also, she was nervous about seeing Danny's family, what was they going to say about her leaving Danny back then? Would they accept her? Or would they hate her?

"Sam honey," Danny started.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled at Danny. They were in Danny's car with Danielle in the back. They was on their way to Amity Park of course.

"If something _bad _happens like say if my parents or your parents don't accept this, us... our relationship ... we'll still stick together. I want us to be together no matter what, even if our parents don't approve of it, this is what I feel and what you feel, it's not about about parents, it's about us and Danielle. Yeah, it would be GREAT so very, very great if our parents accepted us and all of this but just in case they don't I wanted to let you know that you and Danielle are my family too and I love you both very much and even though my family back home means so much to me, you guys do too," Danny told Sam.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, same here, no matter what, I'll always love you and our beautiful daughter. I know that we will be together and that is forever,"

When they arrived to Amity Park Danny ran up to his house and rang the door bell. He haven't been home for a couple of months because he had kept contact with his family so he wasn't nervous but this trip was different, way different. His mother answered the door. "Oh Danny! Hi sweetie!" she hugged Danny. "I am so glad that you could make it out for our Labour Day family get together weekend," she said.

Danny kissed his mother on the cheek. "Me too mom, but there is something I need to tell you, rather show you," he gave Sam the motion to come up towards him with Danielle. When they did Danny looked at Sam and then his mother. "Mom, I'm sure you remember Sam," Danny said.

"Yes Danny, I remember Samantha Manson, they girl who left you so many years ago," Maddie, Danny's mother said in a very annoyed tone.

"MOTHER!" Danny yelled.

"Danny it's okay, your mother has every right in the world to be mad at me. What I did all those years ago was wrong," Sam said.

"No, she shouldn't be this way, you're my fiancée, she has no right to talk to you in that tone," Danny told Sam.

"You're going to marry that tramp?" Maddie yelled.

"MOTHER!" Danny yelled.

That comment really hurt Sam's feelings, a lot. "Mrs. Fenton, I'm sorry for hurting Danny but you knows what happend, you knows that we got in a fight and you must know that I was hurting as well, all I ask is for us to have peace, please!" Sam said.

Maddie looked at Sam. "Alright," she said. Then she hugged Sam. "So, how have you been?" she asked in a much nicer tone.

"Good," Sam said. "But there is someone else I think there is someone else who you should meet," Sam took up Danielle. "This is our daughter Danielle,"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Maddie squealed and picked her up and kissed her. "Hi Danielle, I'm your nanny Fenton... daddy's mom," she said.

"I know that!" Danielle said in a cute voice.

Maddie smiled.

Finally Jack appeared at the door. "Danny!" he hugged his son. "Sam!" he hugged Sam right away. He wasn't as upset as Maddie. He heard the whole conversation. "JAZZ, MICHEAL AND JENINE COME OUT HERE DANNY AND SAM IS HOME WITH THEIR KID!" he called out to them and they all came out. And so the Fenton family reunion is about to begin!

_**Okay I know that there is a certain someone who don't want me to carry on and I will SOMETIME... lol but right now 6teen is what I am going to be writing but I will update... eventually.**_

_**Desiree**_


	18. Chapter 18

**An Important Note**

**First off, I would like to thank everybody who have reviewed my stories and to those who have supported me along the way. I would of never done any of this if it wasn't for you guys and I love you all but I have come to a conclusion.**

**It has taken me so long to actually realize that this is the decision that I wanted to make because I have been ever so busy. But I have decided to quit writing Danny Phantom fanfics, as if now. I no longer have my strong interest for the show, yes I still like it but a new show has taken over my writing and my heart and I just don't have the interest in continuing on with my Danny Phantom fanfics.**

**There is a chance, that I may update but that would be in a long time yet. Or if I ever gets extremely bored and I am out of ideas for my 6teen fanfics. Of course, I will still be continuing on with my 6teen fanfics... duh! 6teen is the best show ever!**

**Anyway, that is my 'big' annoucement and thank-you very much to those who have read my Danny Phantom fanfics and I hope to still remain contact with you in some way.**

**6teen Mega Fan**

**Desiree Jones**


End file.
